


You Are My Heart, & Everything:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Greatest Show Ever Series: [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Attraction, Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Beds, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Bull Riding, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Confessions, Consensual, Crushes, Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, Drama, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, First Aid, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Injury, Injury Recovery, Kink/Kinks, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Major Character Injury, Male Slash, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rodeo/Rodeos, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Secret Crush, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Slash, Stripping, Talking, Tattoo Kink, Tattoos, Teasing, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:35:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24539332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny decides to tell Steve about how he feels about him, Is he successful in his approach?, What does Steve say?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!**Author's Note: This part of my series!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Greatest Show Ever Series: [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772299
Kudos: 3





	You Are My Heart, & Everything:

*Summary: Danny decides to tell Steve about how he feels about him, Is he successful in his approach?, What does Steve say?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author's Note: This part of my series!!!!*

It was a week since his talk with hoa daughter, Danny "Danno" Williams was still a little bit frazzled about telling Steve McGarrett, His secret crush, friend, & partner his confession on how he really feels about him. The Blond is afraid of being rejected, It will kill him, if Steve would want him out of his life, as a result. Danny puts the thought out of his mind, & focused on his work for the **_Five-O Rodeo_**. Plus, Whatever else he has going on in his life at the moment.

He was making sure that the food was perfect, & the horses were warmed up. The Shorter Man was trying to keep his head in the game, as he was trying to keep his mind off of the ruggedly handsome man, & how hot he is. When, He was done, He decided to headed over to the **_Practice Area_** , where he knew Steve was doing a practice run for his competition for the show. It actually turns him on, to see Steve ride.

Danny thought that Steve looked good in jeans, & an plaid shirt with a couple of buttons undone, plus his signature cowboy hat to complete the effect. He watched, as Steve's expression turns cold, & then nods at the Bullpen Keeper, & exclaimed, "Outside !", As he got his grip on the bull that he was riding. Then, He was realized from the bullpen, bucking, & riding the bull. The Loudmouth kept his focus on his ride, til he was finished.

The Dark-Haired Man was doing good, til the bull wasn't having none of it. He fell off, & scrapped his arm. Danny cursed, & rushed, as he could with the **_FIRST-AID KIT_**. Danny s showing off his caring side. “Are you okay ?”, He asked with worry, as he saw the dark-haired man took a hard fall off of the bull. Steve nodded, & said this to him, so he can ease his mind.

“I took a much rougher fall in the past, I will be okay, My arm will hurt like hell, But I will be okay”. Danny nodded, cause he trusts Steve to be honest with him, when it comes to his health. “Let’s go back to my trailer, It’s quiet in there, Plus, We’ll have privacy”. Danny gulped, cause he was afraid of what will happen if he is alone with the hunk of a man in front of him.

He managed to keep his cool, & treat his injured arm, as soon as they got into the spacious trailer. The Sexual Tension was melting off of them, & so was the attraction. Danny roughly undid the remaining buttons on his shirt, & attacked his nipples, & made his way down the perfect stomach. Then, He attacked Steve’s tattoos, which made him moan, & shiver in response.

The Rodeo Owner kissed him down, & dirty, He ripped open his shirt, & leered, “You **_are_** one sexy fucker, Danno”, & left a trail of burning kisses down his body. As quick as lighting, He had the blond’s pants & boxers down to his ankles, & he had his “fun” with his cock, & balls. The Loudmouth was trying to keep himself from collapsing, He said this to his new lover.

“You are a goddamn tease”, Steve growled, “I’ll show you a tease”, He lifted him up into his arms, & carried him into his bedroom, shutting the door close with his foot. He plopped him right on the bed. He got himself out of his own jeans, & they had down, & dirty sex into dawn. The Shorter Man couldn’t imagine it better, than what he dreamed of, He was gonna enjoy it, & let the consequences be damned.

After sharing kisses, & being spent after three rounds of sex. The Newly Formed Couple were cuddling, & hugging each other close, Danny thought it was the perfect time for his confession. “Steve, You are my heart, & everything, I love you”. Steve smiling that blinding smile of his, Without hesitation, He said, “I love you, Danno, You are mine too”, With that, they fell into a peaceful sleep, as they held each other.

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
